Shadows of the Night
by misschrissi7
Summary: Its been almost 3 years since the Xtreme Family last saw Willow, and are just starting to get their lives back on track. So what happens when an old friend drops by with the surprise of their lives. Featuring Lita/Edge, Trish/Jeff & Matt/Willow. Also features some characters from the Big Fish Games Ravenhearst series
1. Chapter 1

I Own Willow & Neveah.

WWE owns Lita, Edge, Matt, Jeff, Trish & any other wrestlers who appear

Big Fish Games own Emma, Rose, Gwen, Charlotte, Charles, Victor & Ravenhearst. (Also Emma's Diary pages. I suggest that if you have never played the Ravenhearst series, go and do it!)

ENJOY :)

* * *

Chapter1

*3 years earlier*

"Guys, I'm starting to get really worried about Willow" Matt said, "I haven't seen her in nearly 2 months, she won't answer or return any of my calls or messages" "Something's definitely not right with her" Trish piped up, "so what do you propose we do?" Amy asked "Adam, do you still have a spare set of keys to the house?" Matt asked as Jeff entered the room. "Just passed your place Adam, it's as dead as a graveyard over there" he said, "that's it, Adam you got those keys?" Matt asked "I'm going over there. She can't avoid us forever" as Adam passed Matt his keys Jeff, Trish and Amy all stood up "Matt, we are coming with you" Amy said "we are all worried about her" as Matt nodded his head.

When they got to Adams place, Matt opened the door and called out for Willow, but there was no reply. They searched the house for her, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where she was and why she was avoiding them. They searched high and low but found nothing. It was only when they returned to the living area that Trish discovered three letters, one for Amy and Adam, one for Jeff and Trish and the last one for Matt, but they all said the same thing.

_**I'm Sorry. I can't do this anymore. Love you all Willow xoxo**_

"She's gone?" Amy whispered as everyone re-read their notes. "Why didn't she talk to us?" Trish asked as she walked over to Amy and put her arms around her "I dunno Trish, but something must have been troubling her for her to run away like this" Jeff replied as Matt punched a hole in the wall. "Matt, calm down" Jeff said, but it just irritated him "CALM DOWN? JEFF, SHES GONE!" Matt yelled "I LOVE HER AND SHES GONE, VANISHED AND I CANT DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW" he added before storming out, slamming the door leaving his friends now concerned about him as well as Willow.

The run up to No Way Out was the most stressful time for the Xtreme family. Vince called them into his office to say that Willow had been transferred to Smackdown while they were all on Raw, and that as Women's champion she would be in a Title match at the PPV, an I quit match: career vs. Title, and it would be against Victoria." "WHAT?" Amy and Trish yelled "that's insane Vince" Jeff said as Matt and Adam remained silent. "I know it is guys, but it was Willow who suggested the match and her opponent" Vince replied "I don't know what's going on, but she definitely wasn't herself when I saw her last month" "That's settled it. I'm going to find her and speak to her at No Way Out" Matt said, as Amy replied "you sure that's a good idea Matt? I mean I'm worried about her too, but I don't wanna pressure her" "I'm positive Ames. I've had enough, I love her and I wanna know why she's been avoiding us since Eric died" Matt said before leaving the room, his mind made up.

No Way Out came quicker than everyone had anticipated and there was only one match that everyone was talking about, the I quit match. Two of the company's top Divas, pitted against each other where only one would remain, it was all or nothing for them. Willow was waiting backstage, pacing her dressing room. She knew that everyone was here and would probably want to see her, talk to her, but she wasn't ready for them. She didn't want to talk to them; she didn't want to tell the world her problem._ It's best that they don't know right now. Not until I've worked out what I'm gonna do _she thought to herself, until it was time for the match of her career.

Victoria made her way to the ring first, just as confused about this match as everyone else. Willow followed her to a huge pop from the crowd. The ref raised the belt and sounded the bell as the two women locked up. "Willow what's going on with you?" Victoria asked "no one has seen you in months. Matt's been going insane without you" "I know Vicky, and I'm truly sorry about that, but I needed to get away from them all. They were smothering me and I needed to breathe. Plus I got something else going on that I need to work out in my head" Willow replied. The two women tussled back and forth for near enough 10 minutes before Victoria was about to hit her finisher on Willow, when she grabbed the mic "you win Victoria. I QUIT" Willow said, tears starting to form in her eyes, as Victoria lifted the title belt, Willow crawled into the corner, the tears rolling down her face as Matt came running out to confront Willow.

"Willow where the hell have you been?" Matt asked, pulling Willow to her feet "Matt, just leave me alone" she shouted at him, trying to push past him and leave the ring but he grabbed her wrist "Matt, let go of me. You're hurting me" she sobbed "I'm sorry Willow, but I've missed you. We just wanna know where you've been" Matt said, letting go of her wrist as she rolled out of the ring and started walking up the ramp, leaving Matt in the ring. 30 seconds had passed before he decided to run after her. "Willow wait" he yelled as he ran up the ramp, grabbing her waist and spinning her around "Matt, what the hell do you want me to say? That I'm sorry and that I'll come home with you?" Willow yelled at him "Wills, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Matt asked, totally confused by his girlfriends behaviour "Matt, please don't push me. Don't make this any harder than it already is for me, but I'm done. I'm sorry but we're over" she snarled at him, as she turned and walked away, leaving him just standing there, his heart broken.

**Present Day**

Matt was getting ready to go out with Adam and Jeff when he heard his doorbell ringing. _Who the hell is that? _he thought to himself, as he headed downstairs, throwing on a t shirt and hearing the doorbell ring again. "Alright, I'm coming" he shouted, reaching for the door handle where he got the surprise of his life. "Brooke? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised by Brooke turning up unannounced "Hey Matt, can we come in? There's someone you need to meet" Brooke replied. "What do you mean Brooke? Someone I need to meet? Who? Matt asked, as Brooke turned around and picked something up, as she said "Matt, meet Jasmine. She's your daughter"


	2. SOS: The Truth Revealed

Chapter 2

Matt just stared at Brooke, totally shocked by the bombshell she had just dropped on him "she's my what?" he asked, "She's your daughter Matt. Can we come in? I'll explain everything" Brooke replied as Matt let them in. Brooke placed the sleeping girl on the sofa as Matt joined them in the living area, in the glow of the light Matt could see the resemblance his daughter bore to him. She had the same dark hair and nose. "Brooke, I don't understand. I mean we never, you know..." he said, the whole situation becoming more confusing for him "Jasmine isn't mine" Brooke replied "She's Willow's, and I think she's in trouble"

"Brooke, I want you to tell me everything. Where is she?" Matt asked, but before Brooke could reply, Jeff and Adam came strolling in. "Brooke, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked, giving her the same confused look that Matt gave her. "You might as well tell them Brooke. They are gonna find out eventually" Matt said "I saw Willow yesterday. She's in trouble guys. She sent me here with Jasmine" she started to say, but Adam interrupted her "Woah, whose Jasmine and where has she been these last few years?" "I don't know where she's been, as I hadn't heard from her in nearly 3 years, but she was at some coffeehouse in Manteo when I saw her" Brooke started saying "but from what she was saying, she's been seeing this guy called Victor, and I'm sure he's been abusing her. She refused to take her sunglasses off, even though it was raining yesterday. She wouldn't admit it to me, but I did manage to take a photo of her so you can see for yourself" as she took out her cell and showed them the pic, they all gasped. Willows flame red hair had been dyed a dark chocolate brown, her face was considerably thinner and more sunken than it was 3 years ago. The last time they had seen her this thin was when Eric had held her captive for 7 months. "Willow sent me here to get you guys to go help her. She gave me Jasmine, a bag full of clothes, this letter for you Matt and this diary she found amongst Victors things. Its over 100 years old, yet she thinks it might help you to find her" Brooke said. "But you still haven't answered my question Brooke, who is Jasmine?" Adam asked again, as Brooke looked to Matt who spoke, and moved to the side to reveal the sleeping child on his sofa "Jasmine is my daughter"

"Woah, you're a father?"Jeff said, totally shocked by this new revelation "If you're a father, then that means Amy is a grandmother! Oh my God, wait until she finds out" Adam said "Wait, if you're a father and Amy is a grandmother, then that means, I'M AN UNCLE" Jeff said excitedly, as Matt read the letter that Willow had sent him. "Matt, you ok?" Adam asked as Matt shook his head and thrust the letter into his hands.

**Matt, **

**I just want to say that I'm so sorry for the way I acted all those years ago. I had just lost Eric, Molly's appeal being successful in her getting a reduced sentence, well it just made me feel overwhelmed. I felt like you guys were smothering me, and I couldn't breathe. I just had to get away. I know now, looking back, it was the wrong thing to do. I should have told you all what was going on instead I pushed you all away. **

**I had also just discovered that I was pregnant with Jasmine and I became so confused as I didn't know who her father was. I knew it was either you or Dean and I know I should have told you about it, but I felt so ashamed and knew that you would hate that Jasmine may not have been your daughter. That's where I came up with the I Quit match at No Way Out. It was to be my final match, only Vince and I knew the truth behind the match. He wanted to tell you about it but I begged him not to. I didn't count on you coming out after the match to confront me the way you did. What I did to you on the ramp that night, it killed me inside. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I went to stay with Brooke that night, she wanted to call you, tell you were I was, but I told her not to. So please don't blame Brooke for any of this. It was all me. **

**After I left Brookes, I headed to Miami, where I found a great apartment which overlooked the ocean. I dyed my hair as I didn't want anyone knowing who I was. I worked part time in a clothes store and as a cabaret singer to keep the money coming in. My neighbour Rhoda was always helping me out with the pregnancy. She had 3 kids of her own and is grandmother to 7 grandchildren! So she knew exactly what I was going through and was with me when Jasmine was born. I also had a DNA test done when she was a few days old. You are 100% her father, I've included a copy of the results with this letter. That's how I met Victor Dalimar. **

**I was struggling with Jasmine and her buggy, the elevator was out of order and I couldn't just leave a new born on their own. Victor lived a couple of floors under me, but he carried the buggy all the way to my door. He visited us daily, and I slowly found myself falling for him, although I always kept a picture of you beside Jasmines bed, just so she could see her dad. I wasn't trying to replace you as her father, but a little after Jasmines first birthday, we started dating. It was just a bit of fun at first, only becoming serious after 11 months. The next 18 months were bliss; he told me that his great, great grandfather Charles had built two fabulous manors, one in Blackpool, which unfortunately has been burnt to the ground, after he came to America at the turn of the century. The other manor is built in North Carolina and goes by the name of Ravenhearst. It was named after Charles's first love, Emma Ravenhearst, an American who moved to Blackpool to become a teacher, but mysteriously vanished in 1895. **

**6 months ago, Victor visited this manor and returned a changed man. He became very private; he started hitting me, and was always going on about ghosts, locks and saying "the secret must never be revealed." I started fearing that he was going to do something to me, which is when he suggested that we move up to Manteo. I was reluctant at first, as I didn't know how I would feel being back in North Carolina. But we did it. We moved here 4 months ago, and I have never felt more at home than I have in NC, but it made me miss you guys. One night, Victor came home from Ravenhearst in a terrible rage, started beating me to within an inch of my life. I know I should have left him then and there, but I was so scared. That's when I decided that I had to get Jasmine to you, one way or another. **

**A few days ago I called Brooke and told her to meet me at Joan's Coffee shop, where I plan on telling her everything and I hope that she will take Jasmine away from Victor and bring her to you. I'm scared that he's planning to do something to me, as all he has talked about the last few months are some contraption kept in Ravenhearst, and he keeps mentioning the names "Emma, Rose, Gwendolyn and Charlotte." I found an old Emma's old diary amongst Victors possessions, and from what I've seen, it doesn't end well (although there are some pages missing!) **

**Matt, I know I should have told you about the pregnancy and Jasmine earlier and I'm truly sorry that you've missed out on nearly 3 years of her life, but if Victor does do anything to me, at least I know that Jas is safe and away from danger. I thought that being away from you would give me some perspective on what I wanted in life, but I came to realise I already had it. I love you, Matt. Always have and always will, I just wish I'd realised it sooner then we wouldn't be in this mess.**

**If I'm not at your place two days after Brooke and Jasmine have arrived, then Victor has me somewhere in Ravenhearst. I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me, so just stay away. The Dalimars aren't like normal people, they manipulate, mess with your head and Jasmine can't lose both parents. **

**I love you all**

**Willow xoxo**

"Jesus, sounds like she's been through hell with this guy" Jeff whispered as him and Adam finished reading her letter, as Brooke and Matt came back downstairs after carrying Jasmine up to bed. "You thought about what you're gonna do Matt?" Adam asked, as Matt and Brooke sat on the sofa, his face deep in concentration. "It's been almost 3 years, since I last saw her. You know that I've had girlfriends over the years, some good and some bad. But no one has even come close to what Willow and I had. So I'm gonna wait the two days like she says, then I'm gonna go looking for her" Matt replied "And I believe that this diary holds the key to her being found"


	3. Our New Lives

Chapter3

The next two days went by so quickly. Matt and Jasmine bonded, Amy became tearful when she found out that she had a granddaughter. Although he loved spending time with Jasmine, he still missed Willow. He thought about all the other girls he had dated over the last few years, Reby, Ashley, Eve, even Lori. Even though he had loved each one of them, they didn't have what he had with Willow. He took out his favourite picture of him and Willow; it was taken the first summer that she had been in America in Orlando at the Universal Studios theme park. They weren't together back then, just good friends and that's what he missed the most. He missed having her as his best friend and having someone to do stuff with. "You miss her, don't you?" Brooke asked, startling Matt as she came downstairs from taking a shower "Yeah I do Brooke. Is Jasmine asleep?" he replied as Brooke nodded. "That is a really cute photo" Brooke said, noticing the photo in his hands "yeah; it was taken her very first summer over here. Before we got together" Matt said, putting the photo on the coffee table, next to the diary that Willow had sent him. "Have you read any of that?" Brooke asked as Matt shook his head as he said "not yet. I was planning on doing it tonight. It's just been a crazy couple of days" "It sure has been. I never knew that running after a 2 and a bit year old was so exhausting, I'm just gonna head up to bed" Brooke replied before heading upstairs to bed leaving Matt alone with his thoughts, before eventually falling asleep.

Matt wasn't sure what woke him up. Was it a gut feeling that he had about Willow? Was it something else? He looked at the clock on his cell and let out a groan when he saw that it was only 2:13 am. It took him a few seconds to realise that he was still on the sofa and that his newly found daughter & Brooke were asleep upstairs. He closed his eyes once more to try and get back to sleep, but gave up after 15 minutes. He switched the TV on and flipped through the channels, but found nothing to watch. He was about to go outside when something on the coffee table caught his eye, underneath Willows final Divas magazine, lay Emma Ravenhearsts diary. Something inside him told him to wait until the morning to read it, but he ignored that feeling and picked it up. He sat on the sofa, a feeling of dread in his stomach as he opened the first page and read the inscription on the first page:

_**To my dearest Emma,**_

_**On your twenty first birthday, I give you this diary to take with you to chronicle your many adventures in England. **_

_**All my Love **_

_**Your sister Madeline **_

_What happened to you Emma? Did you ever find your way home?_ Matt thought to himself, the young redheaded girl on the cover of the magazine catching his eye, _does the same fate await Willow? Will she walk through my door in a few hours or do I have to go and rescue her? _As he turned the page to the first entry, an old photograph of a young woman fell out. _You must be Emma _he thought, and he suddenly felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around but there was no one there. _It's the diary that's making me paranoid _Matt thought to himself, as he read the first page of the diary.

**August**_** 24 1894 – My new life**_

_**Today I finally made my arrival in Blackpool England! I already miss my friends and family back home in Iowa, but I always swore that after my final year at the teachers college I would spread my wings and see more of this glorious world! I have arranged boarding with the headmistress under whom I shall apprentice in exchange for menial house hold chores. I'm not much of an asset in the kitchen, with any luck at all my modicum of culinary proficiency shall suffice. **_

_**5 September 1894**_

_**The diminutive community is not exactly teaming with activity, but I'm anxious to attend the annual Autumn dance this Friday evening. **_

_Well there was nothing creepy about that entry _Matt thought to himself as he re read the page. It wasn't until he turned over the picture of Emma that had fallen off the opposite page that he jumped. Scribbled on the back of the photo, in the same handwriting as the diary were the words:

_**Nothing is what it seems at Ravenhearst. If you want to find Willow, look beyond the bricks and mortar. **_


	4. An Intriguing Courtship

Chapter 4

_**September 10 1894 – An Intriguing Man**_

_**The Autumn formal was absolutely what my homesick heart required. **_

_**Anytime is an occasion for dance as my father is one to proclaim. I felt at home for the first time since my arrival in England. This evening's revelry also bought an encounter with a dashing young man by the name of Charles Dalimar. **_

_**An exceptionally handsome fellow, this one I do believe he requested my hand for the better half of the Gala! When not dancing about like two of my younger students, we were engrossed in conversations, both enthralling and mundane. **_

_**I must have made quite an impression for his eyes did not long take leave of mine. **_

_**February 5 1895 – Courtship and Proposal**_

_**For many months now my days have been spent educating my students' young minds, while my evenings belong to my wonderful Charles. He often steals me from my chores, but the headmistress does not seem to mind. **_

_**March 14 1895**_

_**After a delightful carriage ride this evening Charles amazed me by dropping to one knew and producing most beautiful engagement ring!**_

_**This is the moment in life for which every young woman waits. A wealthy, handsome man asking her hand in marriage. **_

_**As Charles knelt before me, his request hanging in the air, I felt my breath catch...**_


	5. The Other Side part 1

Chapter 5

***Willows POV***

_3 Years earlier_

Willow didn't know how long she had been crying. She didn't know what had set her off this time. She'd had a tough month, losing Eric, Molly's ongoing appeal for a reduced sentence. _When will my nightmare be over? Will it ever end? _ She thought to herself as she heard Matt pounding on the door for the fifth time that day. "Willow, come on open up" Matt said "I know you're in there. Wills, please open up. I just wanna talk to you" as Willow crawled into the corner and curled into a ball, hoping that he would go away. She was grateful that Adam had installed a door chain when he lived there and that she had bolted it since entering the house the day before. _Please just go away Matt. I don't wanna see you right now_ she thought to herself. Matt kept knocking for five minutes before giving up. As soon as the knocking had stopped, Willow ran upstairs and turned the shower on. She removed her clothes before stepping into the hot water, feeling it run over her skin washing away the stress of the last two days. She closed her eyes and felt the water run over her face, rinsing away the tears that had fallen over the last 24 hours. She stood under the shower head for a few moments, when she suddenly heard someone downstairs. Willow crouched in the shower, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. For the first time since Eric had held her captive, she felt scared. Panicking, she looked around for something she could use as a weapon, but the only thing she could find was her toothbrush. _That is no use to me _she thought to herself _maybe I'm imagining this person in the house. _Her thoughts were soon dispelled when she heard the bathroom door handle rattle and turn; she pressed her back against the wall, closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She genuinely feared for her life, until she heard a familiar voice say "Willow, why are you hiding in here?" As she opened her eyes, she felt someone grab her wrists and pull her to her feet. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Matt? How did you even get in here? The front door is bolted and chained shut" Willow asked, confused as to how and why Matt was there. "I came to see you. I've not seen you in weeks, it's like you're avoiding us when all we wanna do is help" Matt replied, handing her a towel "and as for getting in, Adam had a spare key for the back door hidden under a plant pot. He has done for years" "That was you downstairs before? Matt you scared the hell outta me. I thought someone was breaking in. I actually thought I was gonna die" Willow said punching him on the arm. "I'm sorry baby. I've just been so worried about you lately and I just really wanted to see you" he replied as he rubbed his arm where Willow had punched him. "Matt, all I was gonna do tonight was have a shower, catch up with The Walking Dead then go to bed. Stay if you want but..." she started to say but Matt interrupted her "Willow, when was the last time you ate?" Matt asked "I dunno Matt. I've just been stressed and worried about everything. I don't even know what's in the fridge" she replied. "Ok baby, you go get ready and I'll see what's in" Matt said and he headed to the kitchen.

Willow made her way downstairs 20 minutes later to a wonderful smell and Matt bent in front of the oven "it's not much, but I ordered your favourite pizza and put it in the oven to keep it warm for you" he said, smiling at her "Thanks Matt. I guess I haven't been myself lately" she replied, smiling back at him, "that's better. I've not seen you smile since ..." he said trailing off as she filled two glasses with diet cola before he put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, making her shiver. She would never admit it, but she loved it when he did that "Matt, can we eat? I'm starving" she giggled, picking up the two glasses and walking into the living area as Matt followed her with the pizza.

Willow woke up in the early hours of the morning. She was shaking, sweating and she must have given a small scream or yelp as Matt had also woken up "baby, you ok? You've been tossing and turning all night" he said as she nodded her head before replying "Just a bad dream. I've been having the same one a lot lately" "wanna talk about it?" Matt asked "not really" Willow replied, lying back down and moved closer to Matt, who put his arms around her who lay with her until they both fell back to sleep.

For the next few weeks, everything seemed to be going well for Matt and Willow until one day, everything changed. They were lying in bed together when Willow had the nightmare again only this time, she heard herself screaming. "Same dream again Wills?" Matt asked, sitting up next to her "Yeah. Matt it's starting to scare me. I can't keep going through this every night" she replied as Matt put his arms around her asking "wanna tell me about it? I won't take no for an answer" "Ok Matt, I'll tell you" she replied, as they both lay back down in the bed. Willow let out a sigh and began to tell him about her dream.

"I'm falling through darkness. I don't know how long I'm falling for, but when I land I'm surrounded by darkness. There's no light, no sound. It's just a mass of nothing. Suddenly I hear voices so I walk towards them and I'm met by Mike and Grace. We have a short reunion then Bam, a shot goes off and I'm all alone again. Then I'm reliving the hell of Eric stalking me, bam then it's gone and I'm alone for what seems like forever then I hear your voice. I look around for you but I can't see you, so I start walking towards where the sound is coming from, it seems as though I'm walking forever but I can't find you. I'm just about to give up when I see Nevaeh running towards me. She takes my hand and starts leading me towards an exit, when another noise makes me turn around and when I turn back, she is gone. I'm just about to give up when I hear what sounds like another bang and as I spin around, I bump into Eric and then it's the nightmare of his and Molly's abduction and torture of me. Reliving that kills me inside; you know how bad I was after that episode Matt. After that is over, I press my hands to my stomach and when I look at them, they are red, covered in blood which makes me drop to my knees. I hear a voice, when I look up I see mom and Adam stood above me. I reach out to them, but when they see they blood on my hands, they back away before I hear that gunshot noise again, and they disappear in front of my eyes, I start panicking not knowing what the hell is happening. The next thing I know is Nevaeh lying next to me, her throat slashed. I reach out to touch her but someone grabs me and pulls me to my feet. I look around to see who it is and its Eric and Dean. I struggle to get free from them but when I do, they push me back to the floor where I land on top of a dead Trish and Jeff. Before I even have a chance to cry, I'm forced to my feet my arms held behind my back with Molly whispering in my ear. I hear what sounds like a fight going on when Eric brings you in, blindfolded, gagged and tied. I try and free myself from Molly to run to you, to free you but I can't get away. Eric brings you over to me, removes your blindfold and gag where I can see the fear in your eyes. You tell me not to worry and that everything is gonna be alright. I feel tears rolling down my face, before I see Dean make his way towards you, something glistening in his hand, which turns out to be a bloody knife. He creeps up behind you, puts the knife to your throat, tells me to "say goodbye to my sweetheart" which is where I start screaming and wake up."

"Matt I can't keep doing this every night, it's ruling my life right now. It's making me paranoid and I'm jumping at shadows. I know Molly and Dean can't physically hurt me and Eric is dead, so what is wrong with me?" Willow whispered as Matt pulled her closer "hey, hush .There is nothing wrong with you" he said, his voice soothing her fears "then why does it feel so real? It's all my fault Matt" she sobbed "Wills, it's not your fault. I know he was your dad, but Eric did some pretty monstrous things to you and Amy. Molly was a bitch and I don't know much about Dean, but he used you for his own twisted pleasure" Matt said, kissing Willow on the forehead as she curled up into a ball beside him, "It still feels like it is" she replied, burying her head into his chest, where he held her until she fell asleep. When Matt awoke the following morning, he reached out to touch her but was met with an empty bed. He bolted upright and called out for her but there was no reply. It was then he noticed the slip of paper on the pillow, where just a few hours earlier the young redhead had been sleeping.

_**Matt, **_

_**I'm sorry I'm not here, but I couldn't sleep and I had an appointment at 9am over in Raleigh to see someone about my dream and lack of sleep, where I'll get some help and hopefully get some answers as to what it all means. **_

_**I don't know what time I'll be back as I have some other errands to run over there, but I will see you tonight. **_

_**Love you always **_

_**Wills xoxo**_

Over in Raleigh, Willow was sat in the bathroom, staring at the plastic strip she held in front of her. _Please be negative, please God let it be negative she_ prayed silently, tears filling up her eyes. She couldn't bottle it up any longer; she slowly picked up the plastic strip, the tears rolling over her cheeks. She saw one line, then another. _Shit, _the redhead thought to herself _I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is: Matt or Dean. _

The next few weeks, Willow started to distance herself from everyone. She had begun to put on some baby weight although she wasn't showing yet, despite being nearly 4 months gone. She had to tell Vince that she was leaving, even though it would kill him to lose one of the top Divas right now. She took a deep breath as she walked towards Vince's office, pausing for a few seconds before knocking. "Come in" a deep voice said from the other side of the door. Willow took one final deep breath as she opened the door and stepped into the office. "Willow, what can I do for you today?" Vince said, his friendly tone putting Willow at ease. "Vince I want to move to Smackdown. I've already moved away from Matt and the others" she said, trying to hold back the tears, but Vince saw right past it "Willow, what's going on? I've known you nearly 3 years, I've known your mom a long time so you're like a second daughter to me" he replied, taking her hand, "I'm pregnant Vince. I'm nearly four months and I don't know who the father is" she sobbed "it's either Matt or Dean but I don't know. You are the first person I've told. I can't tell mom or Matt, and I want No Way Out to be my final match, an I Quit verses Career match against Vic" she said, taking a deep breath. "Is that what you want?" Vince asked concerned about her frame of mind "yes I'm sure Vince. Please don't tell Matt or the others" she said, feeling better now that she had told someone, "I won't tell Willow. I'll have the creative team come up with a way to make Victoria our number one contender"

That night, Willow made her way back to Adams house where she took the back door key from its secret hiding spot and placed it on the kitchen bench before picking up the last of her things and heading off to the next Smackdown location, locking all the doors. Leaving just three letters for the people she cared about the most and headed out into the night.


	6. The Other Side part 2

Chapter 6

Willow drove all night. She drove until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She pulled into a hotel where she noticed the time on the clock 6:57, she had been driving for twelve hours nonstop. She turned her cell on where she noticed 10 missed calls from Matt and about 100 text messages. _Why can't he just leave me alone? I need my space right now _she thought to herself. She deleted the messages and calls and stepped out of her car, almost falling over as she did. Luckily the owner saw her and ran over to help her. "Are you ok miss?" a small Chinese man asked, helping Willow to her feet. "Thank you. I'm fine, just a little sleepy. I've been driving for 12 hours nonstop" she replied, holding her stomach, "you're pregnant aren't you?" asked the Chinese man as Willow nodded. The man shouted in Chinese to his wife inside the building who came out with a set of keys and opened up one of the rooms for her. "I am Feng Zhou and this is my wife Xiao. If can stay as long as you like miss" he said as Xiao held the door open for Willow. "Thank you both. I'm Willow" she replied "Willow, you rest child. We will check up on you in a few hours" Xiao said quietly; as Willow entered the room and heard Xiao close the door behind her. Willow closed the curtains and as soon as she placed her head on the soft pillow, she was fast asleep.

Willow spent the next few weeks staying at the Zhou's motel, only travelling to film Smackdown and run any errands she had. She was now nearly five months pregnant, she hadn't seen Matt or the others in over two months and No Way Out was slowly coming up the following weekend. She watched the previous Raw episode where Victoria won a Divas Battle Royale to become the number one contender for Willows belt and she smiled as she felt her baby kick for the first time. "I wish I knew who your daddy is" she whispered, massaging her small bump "maybe I wouldn't be in this mess" as she fell asleep for the last time in the room she had called home for the last few weeks.

Willow awoke the next morning at 5:30 and ran straight to the bathroom, where her morning sickness took over and she vomited. _I know I'm only five months, but I really can't take much more of this morning sickness! _ She thought to herself before running the shower. Stepping into the hot water she washed away another sleepless night. Stepping out of the shower, she returned to the main room and switched on her TV and packed the rest of her belongings. Even though No Way Out wasn't for another week, she still had a long way to travel. Two hours later, she made her way to the front office to pay her room bill, when she bumped into Feng, who was surprised to see her leaving. "You leaving Miss Willow?" he asked "I am Feng. I have a few hours travel ahead of me and I have to get to Texas before Friday. It's the last Smackdown before No Way Out on the Sunday" she replied, a little sad that she was leaving. "I came to pay my bill, and also there's a little something extra in there for you and Xiao" Fengs face dropped when he saw the cheque that Willow had given him. "Miss Willow! We cannot accept this. It's too much!" He exclaimed "please take it Feng. You and Xiao have done so much for me these last three weeks, it's my way of saying thank you. You and Xiao can take that trip to China now" she replied smiling at him before heading off towards Texas.

No Way Out came around quickly, and all anyone could talk about was the new stipulation added by Victoria to the match on the previous Raw. "Willow, I know you've run off to Smackdown with the belt, but I'm coming for you this Sunday at No Way Out. Oh, and I have another stipulation for our match, it's an I Quit match but it's now Career for Title. It's all or nothing Willow" She said, leaving Willow no choice but to accept the challenge the following night on Smackdown. Only three people now knew that this challenge was a set up: Victoria, Vince and Willow. Willow knew that both Jeff and Matt were here tonight, and spent most of the day avoiding them. A few hours before the show was due to start Willow started to feel hungry so she went to the cafeteria for some food. She had just ordered enough to feed a small country when she bumped into Christian. "Willow, where have you been? Matt has been going crazy without you" he said, as tears filled Willows eyes and her lip started quivering. "Hey, don't cry. Come on, let's go back to your room and you can tell me all about it" he said putting his arm around her as they headed back to her room. When they got back to Willows room, she put the food down as Christian closed the door. "Ok Wills, spill. What's going on between you and Matt?" he asked. "Chris, before I say anything, you gotta promise me that you won't tell Matt, Jeff or the others what I tell you" she said quietly "Ok Wills, I promise not to say anything" he replied, taking her hand as they both sat on the floor. "I'm leaving tonight. One of the rumours that Vince has been leaking is true. I'm pregnant and..." she started saying but Christian interrupted her "WHAT? And you haven't told Matt? He said, shocked by her revelation "I haven't told him yet because I don't even know if he is the father. You remember when I did the X factor and THAT video of me got out? There's a chance that Dean could be the father. You know that I love Matt, but I can't tell him, he'll be devastated" Willow said, the tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Willow, I've known Matt a long time. If anything he'll be excited and I know he'll wanna support you. Even if it is that jackass Deans" Christian said, hoping that he'd reassured Willow and that he'd changed her mind about running away. "I know Christian but until I know for definite who the father is then this is the best solution for everyone" she sobbed quietly as Christian hugged her and stayed with her until it was time for her match.

Victoria made her way to the ring first, looking and feeling confident about the match. She knew that she was going to win this match, but she didn't know why Willow was doing this. After Victoria had done her usual ring entrance and greeting, Willow made her way to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd. The ref raised the belt and sounded the bell as the two women locked up. "Willow what's going on with you?" Victoria asked "no one has seen you in months. Matt's been going insane without you" "I know Vicky, and I'm truly sorry about that, but I needed to get away from them all. They were smothering me and I needed to breathe. Plus I got something else going on that I need to work out in my head" Willow replied. The two women tussled back and forth for near enough 10 minutes before Victoria was about to hit her finisher on Willow, when she knew exactly what she had to do. She grabbed the mic "you win Victoria. I QUIT" Willow yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes, as the ref announced Victoria as the new Women's champion and lifted the title belt, Willow crawled into the corner, the tears rolling down her face as Matt came running out to confront her.

"Willow where the hell have you been?" Matt asked, pulling Willow to her feet "Matt, just leave me alone" she shouted at him, trying to push past him and leave the ring but he grabbed her wrist "Matt, let go of me. You're hurting me" she sobbed, her free arm holding her stomach, hoping that it wasn't noticeable what she was trying to hide. "I'm sorry Willow, but I've missed you. We just wanna know where you've been" Matt said, letting go of her wrist as she rolled out of the ring and started walking up the ramp, leaving Matt in the ring. 30 seconds had passed before he decided to run after her. "Willow wait" he yelled as he ran up the ramp, grabbing her waist and spinning her around "Matt, what the hell do you want me to say? That I'm sorry and that I'll come home with you?" Willow yelled at him "Wills, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Matt asked, totally confused by his girlfriends behaviour "Matt, please don't push me. Don't make this any harder than it already is for me, but I'm done. I'm sorry but we're over" she snarled at him, as she turned and walked away, leaving him just standing there, his heart broken.

As Willow made her way to the car, Christian caught up with her "Wills wait" he yelled "Christian, please don't start on me again. I just wanna get out of here" she sobbed "Willow, I'm not gonna stop you from leaving, I just wanna know if you're ok" he asked quietly "I'm fine Chris. I just can't believe it's over" she replied, wiping away her tears before adding "I know I've already asked you not to tell anyone the real reason why I'm leaving, but can you look after Matt and Mom for me? They are gonna need their friends right now" "You know I will Willow" he replied giving her one last hug before she got into her car and sped off into the night.

Willow headed for her best friend and former X factor competitor Brookes house. "Hey Brooke, can I stay here tonight?" she asked, tears in her eyes again, the realisation of being single finally hitting her "of course you can sweetie, I saw what happened at the PPV with you and Matt. What's going on between you two?" Brooke replied "It's complicated, but I had to break up with him. I'm pregnant Brooke. I'm five months gone and I don't know who the father is: Matt or Dean" she replied, the tears rolling down her face "OMG Wills. I'm guessing that you haven't told either one of them yet" Brooke asked as Willow shook her head "and you can't tell Matt that I'm here or about the baby" "Ok Willow. I won't say a word to him" Brook replied hugging her friend, while the TV in the background showed Matt and Jeff beating Team 3D to retain their Tag Titles but anyone could see from the look in Matt's eyes that he was dead inside.

The next morning Willow awoke and it took her a few minutes to realise where she was and why she felt empty inside. She dressed quickly and headed downstairs to find Brooke in her kitchen, making breakfast. "Morning Willow, did you sleep ok?" she asked, noticing that Willow looked paler than usual "I slept fine, thanks Brooke. I'll be gone within the next hour. I need to get on the road before I start throwing up again" she replied, trying not to throw up "you do know that you can stay as long as you like Wills, right?" Brooke asked "I know Brooke, but I have a place lined up in Miami that I can have whenever I'm ready and I just wanna get there and make it my home. I can't keep living on people's sofas all my life can I? I'm 24 years old, have had one secure job, my adopted parents are dead, my biological father turned out to be a psycho rapist and he's dead, I'm pregnant and I don't even know who the goddamn father is" all the rage and anger Willow had built up inside her just flowed out and she couldn't stop. "I'm sorry Brooke. It's not your fault that my life is fucked up" she added "the sooner I get to Miami the better it'll be for everyone"

Willow left Brookes two hours later and headed for Miami. She found the apartment she had bought straight away and just wanted to get the keys from the realtor, who would be coming in the next few hours. Luckily one of Willows new neighbours saw her waiting in her car and invited her in. From that moment on, Willow and Rhoda became friends for life. Four months on, Willow felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen. It was time for the baby to come into the world, and there was no one she wanted there more than Rhoda.

Rhoda rushed Willow to the hospital, where she stayed by her side throughout her 26 hour labour. After the midwife had done her final check, she discovered that there were some complications with the baby; it was in the breech position with the umbilical cord close to its neck and the only solution was caesarean birth. _It's only one more scar on my already scarred body _Willow thought to herself before agreeing to it, as long as Rhoda was there with her. Two and a half hours later, little Jasmine Belle was welcomed into the world.

A few days after Willow gave birth to Jasmine she finally discovered who her father was. Jasmines father is Matt.


	7. A Cry in the Dark

Chapter 7

***Present Day***

Matt Hardy was wide awake. He was still awaiting the arrival of his former love Willow. He flickered through the TV channels for what felt like the millionth time that night, trying to find something to take his mind off it but being unsuccessful. He looked at his watch and groaned when he saw that it was only 11:50. Jasmine was upstairs asleep, Brooke was out catching up with Jeff and Trish and Amy and Adam had taken Nevaeh to see Christie for the weekend so he was all alone. Flickering through the channels he came across something that caught his eye, Wrestling's greatest Women and at number 6 was Willow. He would never admit it to anyone, but he did miss her. He watched her on screen, showing her best highlights: flying through the air effortlessly, beating Trish for the Woman's Championship for the first time and their first on screen kiss to finish which made him smile. "Daddy?" he heard a small voice say behind him, causing him to jump "hey baby. What you doing up?" Matt asked as Jasmine climbed up onto the sofa next to him "When's mommy coming?" she asked cuddling up to Matt. "I wish I knew baby" he replied, putting his arm around her "I wish I knew" as they fell asleep together.

Matt awoke at five thirty, he looked around for any sign of Willow coming into the house but there was none. He looked at his sleeping daughter who felt cold, so he carried her upstairs and put her in her bed before heading back downstairs. Unable to sleep, he picked up Emma's diary and began to reread it.

_**16 March 1895**_

_**I have avoided Charles these past few days while I give his proposal its due measure of contemplation. I've awaited this experience for as long as I can remember, and I find myself wondering how different my life might become...**_

_**17 March 1895**_

_**After shedding many a tear, I have made up my mind to decline Charles proposal. It is so difficult to be certain that I have made the right decision, yet I feel my adult life is just now beginning to unfold!**_

_**March 18 1895**_

_**The delay of my reply coupled with my melancholy demeanor must surely have wounded Charles this day. **_

_**I have denied that which he has so graciously offered. **_

Scrawled underneath this entry were the words: _**he turned into a monster!**_

Matt studied the words carefully, he knew deep down that the Victor guy had Willow somewhere in Ravenhearst; he hoped that Victor wasn't as psychotic as his ancestor but a little voice in his head told him different. _Oh Wills, what have you got yourself into this time?_ He thought to himself, knowing that he would go and play the hero again by saving her. He closed the diary and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep as in a few hours his life would be changed forever.

"Mummy, can we help her?" Gwen asked one of the older women who was stood by Willows bed, watching the brunette as she slept. "I'm sorry, Gwen but until Victor does anything with her, then we can't touch her" Rose replied as Emma added "we can't even warn her. But my diary is no longer in Victors possessions, so I hope that it means that she has read it" "He wouldn't have sold it, Would he Emma? Not unless he wants all of fathers secrets revealed" asked Charlotte as Emma and Rose shook their heads. "CHARLOTTE! Charles may have forced you to call him father, but he wasn't your father!" Rose scolded "your father was Reginald Somerset and he loved you both very much" "So what do we do mummy?" Gwen asked "We watch over her and make sure no harm is done to her. I don't want another young life ruined because of this family" Emma replied as Willow stirred in her bed, causing the four ghostly figures to disappear.

_**April 3 1895**_

_**Charles took my refusal with great disappointment and I fear it to be the end of our friendship. While I feel not yet prepared for the bonds of marriage, it pains my heart to wound him so!**_

_**Have I made the correct decision?**_

_**April 5 1895**_

_**After more than two weeks absence, I received a most welcome visitor! Charles surprised me after school today with a bouquet of red roses, in front a most mischievous grin. I was overjoyed to see him and took comfort in knowing that he appreciated my decision. **_

_**Charles excitedly delivered news of his purchase of a large acreage on a remote periphery of the township. He has secured funding to construct a beautiful home. **_

"How is Matt doing?" Jeff asked Brooke who had been staying with Jeff and Trish the previous night. "He's doing ok. He's bonded really quickly with Jasmine, he loves her and it's obvious to me that he still has feeling s for Willow, even though he won't admit it" she replied "and when I saw her a few days ago, I'm pretty sure she still has feelings for him" "What I don't understand is why Willow didn't just tell us about her pregnancy and when Jasmine was born, why she didn't tell Matt" Trish added "I wish I knew Trish" Brooke replied "She never told me why she didn't tell him after she was born, but when she found out that she was pregnant she didn't know who the father was. It was between Matt and Dean" "I'm not saying what she did was right, but poor Wills!" Trish said quietly, before adding "she must have been so scared to run away like that and not tell anybody" "I agree Trish, but I wish she had told us, Matt especially. You remember what he was like after she left" Jeff replied as Brooke asked "what was he like?" "Brooke, it was awful. He became withdrawn, he wouldn't eat, sleep, he was determined to hunt her down and bring her home" Jeff replied "It was only when Amy put her foot down, he realised that he was turning into everything he hated" Trish added, as the three friends sat in silence eating breakfast when suddenly a cell rang in the distance causing them to jump. "Sorry guys, its mine" Brooke said, quickly rising from the table and running upstairs to the room she had stayed in. A few minutes later, she ran down the stairs and out the front door, heading for Matt's house.

Matt was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for him and Jasmine, when he heard a loud knocking on the door. "Alright, alright I'm coming" he muttered under his breath. Opening the door, he had Brookes cell thrust in to his face. "Matt you need to see this" she panted as she passed him her cell. There on her cell were two chilling messages from Willow.

_**Help me. Victor has gone crazy. He is talking as if Charles is STILL alive and that the women in the diary are the ones who have been doing it. The doors are always locked with weird puzzles and contraptions. I know Victor has something planned as the other night at dinner he kept saying "you're the key to his revival." I'm scared that I won't make it. Tell Matt that I'm sorry and that I love him. Willow x **_

_**Victor is coming. I can hear his footsteps. Please help me. He's gonna...**_

"Matt, what are you gonna do?" Brooke asked, already knowing the answer, as Jeff and Trish made their way into Matt's house, as he replied "I'm gonna go find her. I'm gonna go save her and bring her home"


	8. Willows Tale

Chapter 8

***3 years earlier***

Jasmine was nearly one month old, Willow had tried to contact Matt to tell him he was a father but she hadn't heard anything from him so she had assumed that he didn't want anything to do with them, _I'm not surprised after the way I acted _she thought to herself. As she walked through the door she sighed when she saw the sign on the elevator doors _Typical! Out of order when I have a buggy with a 1 month old and groceries. I can't just leave Jasmine on her own; Rhoda is visiting her grand kids and I don't know anyone else in this building _she thought to herself. The confusion must have shown on Willows face, when she heard a voice behind her ask "do you need some help?" The voice startled her, causing her to jump. "Oh my god!" Willow exclaimed "thank you. You're saving my life here" "It's not a problem Miss..." Victor replied "Willow. My name is Willow and this little princess is Jasmine" she replied, as she picked up Jasmine and started to climb the first of many flights of stairs. Once they reached Willows apartment, Willow placed Jasmine in her playpen and followed Victor into the kitchen. "Thanks again. I didn't catch your name" Willow said, embarrassed that she didn't know her saviours name. "It's not a problem, Willow. I'm glad to have been of assistance and my name is Victor" he replied with a smile as Willow smiled back before asking "Do you want a coffee?"

Over the next few months, Victor began spending more time with Willow, getting to know each other better. Although Willow was grateful for the daily visitor, she knew that her number one priority was Jasmine and was still dubious about getting involved with Victor romantically. Just after Jasmines first birthday, Victor asked Willow out on a date and unable to say no, she reluctantly agreed. Soon after, Victor moved into the apartment.

After eighteen months, Victor sprung a most shocking surprise on Willow. "I've got a house in North Carolina that I inherited from my great grandfather. I've been renovating it for the last few years and it's almost habitable now. I want us all to move in" he said. "Victor, I don't know what to say!" Willow replied, not wanting to move to where Matt was. "I have Jasmine to think about, so I will have to discuss it with her"

"Hey Jazz, how would you feel about moving in with Victor? Up near to where daddy lives?" Willow asked her daughter one bedtime, "OK mommy. Lets move in with Victor" Jasmine replied reaching out to hug Willow, who gladly reciprocated the hug as she whispered "ok baby girl, time to go to sleep" A few short weeks later, Willow, Victor and Jasmine were on their way to North Carolina, blissfully unaware of the horror that would shortly befall one of them.

Once Willow, Jasmine and Victor had settled in Manteo everything changed. Victor began spending more and more time up at Ravenhearst Manor, locking Willow and Jasmine in the house, coming home every night in a foul mood, often taking it out on Willow when Jasmine was asleep. Some nights Victor didn't return home at all and it was those nights that Willow was becoming more appreciative of. One night where she didn't have to endure a beating at Victors hands. It was on one of those nights that she found Emma's diary, and reading it made her fear for both hers and Jasmines lives.

A few weeks later, Victor came trundling through the door a creepy grin upon his face "Willow pack your things. You and Jasmine are moving up to the Manor with me tomorrow!" he bellowed, making Willow and Jasmine jump. "Victor, you scared us" Willow replied shakily "I thought the manor was still inhabitable" "Not at all sweetheart, there is one wing of the manor that has been completely renovated and habitable. It's just waiting for all three of us to move in" Victor bellowed, looking at Willow as if she were a piece of dirt. The next day, Willow, fearful for Jasmines life, packed what little she had for her in a backpack, slipping the diary in as well and messaged her best friend to meet her at a little coffee shop she knew. She had to send Jasmine away before Victor hurt her, she had to send her to the one man she knew would protect her at all costs, Matt. It was the last thing she remembered doing for a few days.

***Present Day***

Willow awoke on a hard, metal slab in a cold, dark room. Her arms, waist and legs restrained, she started struggling until she hit her head. _I knew he was a psycho _she thought to herself _I'm just glad I sent Jasmine to Matt before he got her as well. _At the thought of her daughter, Willow felt her eyes fill with tears. "Don't cry miss. As long as he has you here, we will try to protect you" a quiet yet ghostly voice said, before revealing herself to be Emma "too long have they kept us prisoner, all to keep him alive. We were his first victims" as Rose, Gwen and Charlotte appeared in front of Willow. "Too much bloodshed has kept him alive, but no more" Rose said as a tear rolled down Willows face as she thought to herself _Matt please hurry, I'm gonna die here!_


	9. Coming Together

Chapter 9

Three days had passed since Matt discovered that he was a father, and had loved getting to know his daughter but he had to prepare for what could be his biggest challenge, saving Willow. He didn't know how long it would take him to navigate Ravenhearst so Matt also needed help, the manor was huge and Willow could be anywhere. He spent the night so he spent the night rereading Emma's' diary for any hints or clues as to how to find his love. He awoke to find himself on the sofa, the diary open at the last page he was reading:

**May 14****th**** 1895**

**A dark cloud of mourning has befallen the town. A carpenter by the name of Frank Williams fell to his death this very morning! Dropped from the top most scaffolding on Charles Dalimars future home, to be quite specific!**

Underneath that entry, scribbled in the same messy handwriting was a note, which seemed to have been added at a later date "He didn't fall. He was PUSHED!"

**May 16****th**** 1895**

**Today I accompanied Charles to the funeral of the poor man whose life was lost at the foot of his new home. Charles remained quiet and sullen during the proceedings. I was deeply saddened to learn that the deceased left behind a young wife and two young children. **

**As the pallbearers lowered the coffin into the ground Charles leaned near and whispered "Perhaps I am a cursed man meant to reside alone within my bedevilled manor"**

Another scribbled note under this entry said "I wish I'd listened to his warning"

**May 23****rd**

**I received an unfortunate letter from home. My father is ill. Mother didn't write of the details, but she requested that I return to Iowa as quickly as is reasonably possible. My sadness and apprehension threaten to overwhelm me, but I am doing my best to keep that darkness at bay for now. I will speak with the headmistress before I make arrangements for travel. I must also inform Charles that I will be taking leave of England for a spell, if not for good. It will sadden me a great deal to leave my new friends behind, but I'm quite frantic with concern for my father. **

**It seems that unlucky events have been surrounding me of late...**

Sighing, Matt closed the diary and headed to the kitchen. His mouth was so dry he reached for a glass and filled it with water. _Oh Wills, how do you manage to get yourself into these situations? _Matt thought to himself as he stared out of the window, into the darkness of the night, where just a few miles away, Willow was thinking the same thing.

Willow was starving. She didn't know how long she had been where she was, she thought two days at the most, but she was starving. Victor had constantly told her that she was fat and needed to lose weight so Willow, only ever had a tiny meal, usually watched over by Victor. _How do I get myself into these situations?_ She thought to herself as her stomach growled. She was tired, exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open when she heard footsteps coming towards her and she knew what was coming _oh please not again _as she closed her eyes tightly. "Willow, you're the key to his total resurrection. The others, their life energy is drained. They are nothing more than bones now" Victor said quietly, his usually deep voice cracked with insanity. His hands running over her face, down across her body stopping on her abdomen. Willow bit her tongue to stop herself from squirming as he did it. Suddenly Victor leapt off her, a noise had startled him and he shuffled off to investigate. Willow kept her eyes shut, until a soft voice said "are you alright child?" Willow opened her eyes to see the ghosts of Emma and Rose standing next to her and let the tears out and whispered "Matt please hurry" leaving the spirits increasingly worried about the latest Ravenhearst hostage.

"We have to do something Emma" Rose said, her voice filled with worry "I don't want her to end up like us. Another victim of the Dalimars and their sickness!" "I know Rose, but if we release her she may end up lost in this complex labyrinth. Someone is coming for her, I can feel it. The best thing that we can do is help him along his journey to find her" Emma replied, as the spirits of Charlotte and Gwen appeared with a mischievous grin on their faces. "What have you two been up to?" Rose asked, "Did we get Victor away from miss, Mommy?" Gwen asked, "That was you two? Then yes you did" Emma replied "and now we have a plan to help her" "What is it? And how can we help?" Charlotte asked, as Emma and Rose started telling them the plan.

Daybreak came and as it did, Matt was packing a small overnight bag when he heard a gentle knock at the door. Upon opening it, Matt had a pleasant surprise. There in front of him stood Jeff, Adam, Christian and Brooke. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise "We are here to help you find Willow" Jeff replied as Christian added "you didn't think that we'd let you go alone to that place did you?" "Guys thank you, but whose gonna watch Jasmine?" Matt asked as Brooke piped up "That's what I'm here for! I'm gonna watch Jazz while you go rescue your damsel in distress" "Trish, Amy & Nevaeh will be over in a few hours as well, so Jasmine will be surrounded by people that love her" Adam added. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you" Matt said, a smile starting to creep on his face. He went to kiss Jasmine, who was still asleep, before returning to the gang and said "let's go get Willow!"


	10. The Nightmare Journey

Chapter 10

The drive from Cameron to Manteo was just over 90 minutes in. Matt was driving, rather erratically. Adam was messing with the SatNav with Jeff and Christian were in the back seat, reading Emma's diary. The occasional gasp of horror coming from the backseat.

**May 24 1895**

**The headmistress was quite compassionate regarding my situation. She offered to pack my belongings, but I couldn't let her. She has already done so much, gone far beyond what her duties dictate. **

**Charles did not react in such a manner. I informed that I must leave, that my father is ill and my family requires my presence. He is greatly upset, he nearly went into a tirade. He made an attempt to flatter me, I believe with the explanation that his new home would be named in my honour! I must wonder if he is attempting to secure my return to England, to him and his home? **

**I must prepare my departure and cannot think of such things right now. **

**June 1****1895**

**I am feeling unwell and retired shortly after dinner this evening. I am certain that my malaise is the product of sad goodbyes and the stress of leaving England so abruptly. It's probably apprehension regarding my father's condition. **

**June 5 1895**

**The ship upon which I had booked passage to New York has already departed without me. I've contracted a high fever and find it difficult to stand for even a short period of time without intense vertigo. **

**Concerns for my father's health has gained friend in my fear for my own well being. **

**Charles has graciously offered boarding and attendance within his newly completed manor until I am well enough to make the long journey home. **

**June 10 1895**

**While my malady goes undiagnosed I am left to search medical encyclopaedias for comparable symptoms. Although many have passed from yellow fever, I am thankfully not experiencing evidence to its presence. **

**Charles takes good care of me, but lately has become rather withdrawn. I often hear peculiar sounds from his workshop and he appears to be keeping odd hours!**

**My accommodations are pleasant and I spend the greater part of my day resting in hopes of regaining my strength. When possible, I enjoy exploring this wonderful stately manor. Charles has built a most beautiful, albeit cluttered home. He appears to take great pride in procuring an absolute horde of varied nonessentials!**

**June 14 1895**

**I grow weaker with each days passing and last night took a turn for the worse. I am now experiencing blackouts and find it difficult to keep my mind focused. My body seems almost incapable of regulating temperature...**

**The local physician arrived again this morning and ran his routine array of probing and reviewing my failing condition. I am exhausted with the endless parade of horse pills and repulsive elixirs I must ingest in hopes of restraining my symptoms. **

**Charles, too, has become exceedingly fatigued with the burden of my care and has suggested that we take hire of a live in nurse maid to provide assistance. I am fortunate to have such a kindly friend. **

**June 21 1895**

**Charles absence has become increasingly commonplace. Although he benevolently tends to me, he is often away from the house for extended periods of time and returns with the most unusual oddities! One such example is the ever expanding library on the floor above my quarters. He has taken up an affinity for compiling an extensive assortment of books and manuals whose subject matter would chill your very heart!**

**Great tomes on topics including dark magic, voodoo and witchcraft have exceeded shelf space and must be piled waist high. I was aware of Charles' penchant for the written word, yet his theme of choice is most unsettling. **

Scribbled underneath this entry were the words: Don't underestimate him! He's dangerous

**July 13 1895**

**I cannot sleep. Each time I do, something wakes me and I feel chilled. This night it was a terrible dream, a nightmare that was seemingly quite real, which made my blood pump so that I could not rest...**

**I was here in this room, sitting in my wheelchair. I looked down to see myself wearing a gown of white, beautifully made of lace and satin. It took a moment to realise that it was a wedding dress. I felt a paralysis throughout my body as I sat, frozen in this gown. **

**My soaring temperature is causing many such frightening nightmares. Also I am quite concerned that I have yet to receive further communication from home. My father's health weighs greatly on my mind. **

**July 14 1895**

**Today brought the arrival of a nurse named Rose Somerset. Charles insists on using the old term "matron", but I prefer to think that she is more of a maid who will be checking my health in addition to keeping up the house. Regardless of the titular formalities, I am pleased and excited for Rose's company! **

**Charles is still very distracted, although I have no idea as to what he does with his time these days, but now I can spend time with this kindly woman! She might just bring a bit of light into my life, which has been lacking as my health has dwindled, my affliction has made it difficult to move about, so I am now confined to do so with the help of a wheelchair. **

**August 2 1895**

**Rose has been an amazing blessing and for all the care she has given me, I am most thankful for the much needed companionship. She too has noticed the odd behaviour that Charles has been exhibiting. **

**This afternoon, Rose posed a rather unexpected question by asking if Charles had ever been previously wed. I explained he had not and made clear his intentions towards me. Curiously I questioned why she should ask and she recounted coming across a wedding gown while cleaning the wardrobe upstairs. **

**She brought me the gown and I felt my heart arrest when I laid eyes on it. She displayed the very same dress from my nightmare some days ago!**

The words "Victor has her in this" were scrawled in a child's handwriting underneath this entry, making Jeff and Christian look at each other with a worried look on their faces. Adam noticed the worried look on their faces and mouthed "what's up" to them, not wanting to alarm Matt as Jeff passed him the diary, pointing to the child like scribble. When Adam saw the words, the same worried expression came across his face. "Um Matt, have you seen this?" Adam asked, not wanting to upset his best friend. "Have I seen what Adam?" Matt asked, pulling over as Adam showed him the scribble. All of a sudden, Matt got out of the car, slamming the door. A rage building up inside him, _If he has done anything to Willow I'll never forgive myself_ he thought to himself_, _taking a deep breath before getting back into the car to some worried looks from his brother and friends. "I'm ok guys, I just wanna go see Wills" as they sped off, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.

"Yes, that's my dress that Victor has dressed her in" Emma whispered, shocked that it was still wearable after 117 years. "But why now? Why after all these years" Rose asked as Emma shook her head and replied "I don't know. I wish I had some answers but I don't. All we can do is keep her safe until her true love can save her"


	11. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 11

The rest of the car journey was in almost silence, the only sounds coming from the rhythmic beeping of the SatNav and Jeff turning the few remaining pages of the diary.

**August 3 1895**

**Fever weakens me such that I have difficulty focusing my vision. My hands have begun to convulse and I have great difficulty holding, let alone updating this very journal. Rose often records my thoughts as I dictate. **

**After discovering the dress and Roses increasing anxiety towards Charles, we have agreed to hide my diary. I fear this anxiety may be quite well founded, however with our newest finding. **

**Charles has secretly adorned an upstairs bedroom with all the trappings of a nursery including a crib! Upon inspection, the crib contained unopened correspondence from the United States! **

**I am scared for my very life!**

**August 4 1895**

**I am not sure what is happening. It takes all of my energy to sit and write here. Rose claims I have been falling in and out of consciousness at the most odd times! I have yet to feel any better and now we know why. **

**Rose was tidying the house and she saw Charles in the kitchen. He had just finished preparing my dinner (all he does anymore after spending his time affixing random items to doors inside the house) She swears she saw a bottle in his pocket labelled Phosphorus White. At first she thought it part of his unusual contraptions, but we have since found it to be a key ingredient in POISON!**

**Is Charles trying to poison me?**

Jeff went to turn the page of the diary and as he did, he was surprised to see two jagged edges. "Um Matt, is this the end of the diary? Cause there seems to be a few pages missing" he said as Matt pulled up to the gates of Ravenhearst Manor. "Unfortunately, yes Jeff. There's no clue as to where the pages are or if they are still in existence" Letting out a sigh he replied "Well here we are. Time to find Willow and bring her home". As all four men got out of the car the ghostly form of Emma appeared before them. "Which of you is Matthew?" she asked, a kind and caring tone in her voice, which made Matt and the others relax, as Matt stepped forward and asked "I am. I've come from Willow. Can you help us find her?" "I can, myself and the others will be able to provide assistance when needed. But you need to help us as well. We long to be reunited with our relatives. As long as he keeps us here it will never happen. Complete my diary to find our bodies. I leave you now with this warning: Be careful to tread carefully upon the ground you walk upon and to look beyond the bricks and mortar. There is more to this manor than meets the eye" Emma said before vanishing. "What did she mean by that warning?" Christian asked "Be careful to tread carefully and to look beyond bricks and mortar?" "It means, that we have to be extra careful when looking for Wills" Matt replied as he made his way up to the house.

Willow was weakening. Her body was starting to shut down. There was only so much she could take from Victor's now daily abuse and torment. The pain was worse than the seven months than from when Eric held her captive. The only thing keeping her going was her memories of Matt and her daughter. _Will I ever see them again? Will I ever see any of them again? _ She thought to herself, staring at the grey rocky ground above her, tears stinging her eyes. "Please let them find me" she whispered, knowing that the only people who would hear her were the ghosts and spirits of Ravenhearst that stood watch over her.

"How is she?" Emma asked as she returned from her meeting with Matt and the others "she's not good" Charlotte replied as Gwen added "she's starting to become delusional. We need to help her" "Matthew is here. He's come to save her, along with three others, but we cannot guide them directly to her. I have promised him that we will provide assistance to them whenever they need it" Emma said, glancing over at Willows frail skeletal frame "and if they are going to find her alive, then I just hope that she can hold on just a few more days"


	12. Into Darkness

Chapter 12

Willow was in agony. Her body was numb from undergoing hours of abuse from Victor. She was under constant paralysis, she couldn't fight him off, she couldn't even scream. She was dead behind her eyes. Victor watched his latest victim as he zipped up his jeans "you are such a good girl Willow. I'm not sorry I had to do this, but I need to produce an heir, who will carry on this work long after I am gone" he said, smiling as her caressed her face before shuffling off, mumbling something about Charles. As soon as he was out of sight, tears formed in Willows eyes and began to silently roll down her cheek. She knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer as she whispered "Matt please hurry" as she closed her eyes.

Emma appeared at Willows side, taking her icy hand and wiping away her tears she said quietly "Matthews here, along with three other men. He's come for you, be brave. Rose and the twins are watching over them right now. Guiding them along the right paths" at the sound of Matt's name, Willow did something she hadn't done in a while, she smiled weakly as Emma continued "It's good to see someone smiling around here. Now just hold on for a few more days"

"It feels like we've been searching this area for hours" Adam said brushing yet another cobweb out of his face "I know Adam, but we aren't leaving here without Willow" Christian replied moving a pile of books from the fireplace they were blocking, where he noticed a small indentation on the hearth "Hey guys, have you seen this?" He asked, as Matt, Jeff and Adam all came for a closer look. "Looks like someone has carved a sun and moon here" Jeff said, as they felt a draught come from the wall behind the burnt logs. "She's behind here" Matt announced "remember the note in the diary?" "But how do we get past there without gaining his attention?" Adam asked "We look for the sun and moon that fit into these slots" "We need to split up. Jeff and I will stay indoors while you and Christian take outside" Matt replied, as Jeff, Christian and Adam agreed to do so and left the room, Matt whispered "Hold on Wills, I'm coming"

"Adam, I don't want to ask this, but do you think that there's a chance that Wills is..." Christian asked as the two men left the house to search for the sun and moon disks. "I don't want to even think about that outcome Chris" Adam replied, as the rain clouds opened up "typical, we come to look around outside and it rains!" exclaimed Christian as he made his way round to where the old kitchen was situated, Adam following a few paces behind him, taking in the surrounding gardens. "If this place wasn't owned by a deranged man, then I bet it would have been a beautiful place to live" he said as Christian started searching around the huge pond "there's nothing here but dead flowers" Christian said, disappointed that they were coming away empty handed. As they turned around to head back into the house, the ghost of Rose appeared before them and said "you are close to what you need. You'll find the answer in the old kitchen" before disappearing. "Looks like we know where we are headed next" Christian said as the two men searched for a way into the kitchen. Finding a broken window, they climbed in and unsuccessfully searched through the cupboards for the clue that they so desperately needed. "We are never gonna find it in here" Adam sighed "it's absolutely revolting and covered in dust" "I agree Ads. I Just hope Matt and Jeff are having better luck finding their piece" Christian replied, slumping against a wall, knocking off a sheet of paper which revealed a weird strange etching of a stick figure in a strange pose. "I'm sure I've seen something similar to this" Adam said quietly before rushing out of the kitchen and back into the rain. Christian pulled himself off the floor and followed his friend out into the garden, where he found him stood by a tall gate. "Adam what's going on?" Christian asked as he caught up with him. "This is what the ghost told us about" Adam replied, pointing to the movable figurine on the door "I think that if we match this figure to the drawing on the paper we may find what we are looking for" As they moved the limbs of the figurine they felt a chilling breeze on the back of their necks, as if someone was watching them. After five minutes, they got the door open and their jaws dropped. Before them stood a statue to Emma, looking rather sad Adam and Christian thought and another of a man that they didn't recognise but assumed was Charles amidst an overgrown arrangement of weeds and brambles. They both took a deep breath as Adam said "Well, lets' get looking"

Matt was starting to get frustrated. He and Jeff had been searching the decrepit rooms for what felt like hours. Each taking a room next to the other, more rooms would be searched that way but they were getting nowhere. "Urgh dammit" Matt growled in frustration after searching the cellar, but it felt like the millionth room "I'm never gonna find her in this labyrinth" "Don't give up mister" he heard a child's voice say and as he turned around he had his first encounter with Gwen and Charlotte "don't give up. You're close to the thing you need. Closer than you think" before disappearing and as they left, something small and golden caught his eye. He had found the sun disk. As he headed towards the stairs, something caught his attention, a strange crack in the wall with a faint glow behind it. Very carefully he removed some of the bricks so he had a big enough gap just to be able to see what was causing the glow. What he saw would have shocked anyone else, but he had seen enough in the last few years to recognise a coffin.

Matt joined Jeff in the main hallway and had begun telling him about the coffin, when Adam and Christian came in, soaked through from the rain. "Oh my God guys! What happened to you?" Jeff asked, trying to stifle a giggle. "It started raining as soon as we stepped outside" Adam replied, "luckily we have a spare change of clothes in the car" as Matt passed him the keys, he said "hurry back, we've found something you need to see" Adam nodded and ran off towards the car along with Christian. Five minutes later the two men returned, dry clothes on, as Matt led them down to the cellar and showed them the encased coffin. "How long do you think that's been there?" Jeff asked "I dunno bro; I'd guess it has been there a while. Look at how shabbily it's been made" Christian replied "there looks like there is some sort of material attached to it" "Come on. Let's dig it out" Adam said moving two bricks onto the floor behind them. After 2 and a half hours, Matt managed to get into the small space next to the coffin, picking up the piece of material from the floor, before taking a deep breath as he removed the already crooked lid. As he did, a skeleton toppled forward on top of him, causing him and the others to jump back. "You, you have found me! Released me from his curse" an eerie voice said, echoing around the cellar as the ghostly form of Emma appeared before them. "Thank you for releasing me from this ominous place. My spirit is now free! Rose and the twins are waiting to be freed as well. But hurry, Willow is fading fast and I don't know how much longer she will last. I will remain here until she is free. You have the items you need to move forward, good luck to you all" before disappearing, leaving the four men increasingly worried about Willows status.

The four men headed back into the living area and headed straight for the fireplace "OK, we have the two disks, lets place them into the slots and see what happens" Jeff said, who was now also worried about Matt, who had gone silent. Jeff and Christian placed the sun and moon disks into the slots where after a few seconds, they heard a loud creaking and the fireplace rearranged its self, revealing a hidden staircase. "Well now we know what was meant by looking beyond the bricks and mortar note" Adam said quietly as Matt brushed past him as he grumbled "let's go guys. We've wasted enough time!" as he stormed down the crumbling staircase "hold on Wills, I'm coming" he whispered as he headed deeper into the darkness.


	13. Deeper Underground

Chapter 13

Matt and the others made their way down the crumbling staircase, into what looked like a boiler room, where they spotted an unusual looking doorway in the other corner of the room. As they started making their way across the room, they encountered the spirit of Rose. "You have freed Emma. Now you must help me find my children, Gwen and Charlotte. He took them from me many years ago" she said, almost pleading with them as she continued "in order to find the one you seek you will face horrors unknown to man. But, be warned Victor is almost, if not as dangerous as Charles" before disappearing. "Matt, you ok?" Jeff asked, concerned for his brother "I honestly don't know Jeff. A lot has happened in the last week, you know. Willow is back and needs rescuing, again and I also have a three year old daughter at home who I'm just getting to know and who for the last few days has wanted to know where her mom is" Matt snapped back, before apologising to him as Jeff shook his head "It's ok to feel this way Matt. God knows you love Jasmine, you can see it in your face every time you're around her. As for Wills, you never got over her leaving did you? You still love her it's so obvious" as Matt replied "I do have feelings for her, that's not my number one priority right now. Finding her, especially for Jasmine, is our number one priority right now. Before this guy ends up killing her" before heading out of the room, leaving Jeff, Christian and Adam increasingly worried about his state of mind.

As they headed out of the room, they hit what they thought was a dead end until Christian noticed two small doorways at either side of them "Which one do we go through?" Jeff asked looking at both doors. "We split up. We'd cover more ground this way, plus will find Willow quicker" Adam suggested as Matt agreed "Jeff and I will go this way while you and Christian go that way" as each pair wished the other good luck and arranged to meet back at the entryways after 90 minutes. The two Hardys turned their backs on Adam and Christian and headed through the doorway to the right. As they did they gasped in horror at what they saw. An entire village named Roseville, built into the rocks, complete with electrics. "Oh holy fuck" Jeff whispered who couldn't believe what he was seeing as Matt moved on ahead. They passed a fake clothing store, a grocers and a beauty parlour, where the door was slightly ajar arousing their curiosity. As they entered the dark room, Matt almost tripped over a ball and chain, putting his hands town to catch his fall, he touched a piece of paper. Jeff, using the torch app on his cell leaned over Matt's shoulder so they could read what was on it. They had found one of the missing diary pages

**August 5 1895**

**Is Charles trying to murder me?**

**Am I absurd to ask myself such a question? I have felt so incredibly terrible and I am rarely sure if I am awake or dreaming any longer. **

**Can I trust myself?**

**Rose believes that she is correct. She says he has been keeping me here by making me sick! Charles has slowly fallen into his own delusional sickness! How could I have trusted him?**

**We MUST leave! **

**It is very clear his madness will take our lives if we stay. Escape from this cursed home where I have known nothing but illness and fear. Charles WILL kill us if we do not flee from this place at once!**

"Well we know what happened to Emma, Charles killed her" Matt sighed, as they made their way up a staircase to the rear of the room. Upstairs they found a bedroom, with a bathroom attached where they found a bejewelled key with an ornate Skull at the head "I wonder what this is for" Matt asked as he slipped the key into his pocket. As they turned around to head back down the stairs, they thought they saw a man's reflection in the cracked mirror, watching them from a distance. Just as quickly as they had seen it, the image was gone. Making a mental note to tell Christian and Adam what they had seen, they carried on back to Roseville to carry on with their search for Willow. As they continued past the beauty parlour, they came to a dead end where they found more unopened mail for Emma. Turning around they met the ghostly form of Rose who said to them "this is where Charles kept me prisoner. I spent many a day in this hell hole praying that my girls escaped his grasp, wanting my misery to end" before turning and walking towards the grocery store, giving the two Hardys a clue as to where to go next. Heading into the dark and dusty store they were overcome by a powerful smell of decaying flesh "urgh this smell" Jeff said, putting his hand over his mouth so he didn't throw up "I know Jeff. I just hope that Adam and Chris are having more success than what we are" Matt replied as they delved deeper into the dust covered room they noticed all the canned fruits on the shelves and bags of rotten grains lined the floor. They walked and searched for any sort of hint or clue as to Willows whereabouts. All of a sudden, the lights came on in the store giving Matt and Jeff a better chance of finding whatever they were looking for. They searched high and low but with no success. "Um Matt, I think I've found what's causing that smell" Jeff said, pointing to a cobweb covered archway. Just beyond the archway a perfectly positioned skeleton was sat next to a set of doors and a tiny box in which a keyhole was embedded. "You are close to her now" the two men heard Emma say behind them. As they turned around she continued "Willow is fading fast, she cannot hold on much longer. You are getting ever closer to her but you must be warned. Victor is wandering around down there. Be on your guard" "Thank you Emma. For all you have done for us" Matt replied as he turned to Jeff and said "Lets' go get Christian and Adam. Looks like we are going down"


	14. Almost There

Chapter 14

Ten minutes later, Matt and Jeff were reunited with Christian and Adam who were covered in dirt and cobwebs. "Any luck guys?" Matt asked Adam and Christian, who shook their heads. "It was a dead end. A totally creepy area as well" Adam replied, brushing a cobweb out of his face, adding "you need to see it to believe it" "we encountered a whole village dedicated to Rose" Jeff replied, "It's so creepy man. You'll see it when we go back through. Anyways what was it like in there?" "You've never seen anything like it. It's like something out of a twisted fairytale" Christian said "it took us a while to even figure out where to start looking" "It took us a while too. It's so eerie and creepy down here" Matt said, "I can't imagine what these poor women went through" "So tell us more about what happened in there" Jeff asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Jeff it was awful. There was a creepy toy store, which was full of maggot infested toys" Christian said "There was a door way at the back of the store, but we couldn't see anything beyond it so we had to find a way to gain power" "So we made our way towards the school that was falling to pieces, which is where we encountered the twins" Adam added "They told us their story, how they were snatched away from Rose and used to blackmail her into staying with Charles. They also told us to watch out for Victor, they said he's crazy. Dangerous even, before pointing to a house just beyond the school, which is when they vanished" "So following their hint, we headed to the house. Oh my gosh guys it was like something out of a twisted Fairytale. It was like the gingerbread house out of Hansel and Gretel, only creepier" Christian continued "We searched high and low throughout the house, where we heard footsteps approaching, until Charlotte showed us a secret hiding spot where she and Gwen used to hide from Charles" "Anyway, we hid in that place for 10 minutes until something or someone caught his attention" Adam continued "We found a fuse in a dolls house, which was a replica of this manor. We found the fuse box in a basement under the school, inserted the fuse and voila! There was light! So we headed back to the toy store, and headed through the doorway at the back of the store, where we encountered the twins again" "They told us that after Charles snatched them, they never saw Rose or their father again" Christian added, "They told us that Charles locked them in a tiny room one night, which they led us too. It had the strangest contraption on the door, I think it was a lock it wasn't a straight forward lock. It had strange symbols on it that we had to press within a certain time limit. Once we had the door open, there were three jewelled puzzles. You know, connect the dots without going over the same line twice. Once we had completed all three, a double coffin with a load of tubes appeared before our eyes" Adam continued "we opened the coffin doors where we found two very small skeletons. We found the twins and released them" "And I'm so very thankful for it" a female voice said behind them, causing all four men to turn around where they were met by the ghostly form of Rose "you have released my children from this ominous place, now there are just two people left to free: myself and Miss Willow. My body is not far from here and Willow is just beyond me, but you must hurry. Victor is scuttling about near Willow, she's very weak and I don't know how much longer she can hold on for" she added before vanishing.

That was all the motivation Matt needed as he turned and headed back into Roseville, followed by the others. Jeff gave Adam and Christian a quick recap of what Matt and he found before following Matt into the grocery store before stopping in the lift shaft. Matt took the skeleton key out of his pocket and placed it into the small keyhole. A small rumbling over head let them know that they were nearing closer to Rose and more importantly, slowly edging ever closer to Willow. As the group caught their breath, they were only thinking about one thing. The state of Willows health. The words spoken by both Rose and Emma weighing heavily on their minds. _Please let her be alive_ Matt thought to himself, his face obviously showed it as Adam said "she'll be ok Matt" "She has to be, Adam. I don't wanna let Jasmine down. She needs her mom" Matt replied, "You won't anyone down Matt" Jeff added, as the lift came to a grinding halt. "Let's go get our Wills back" Christian said as the steel doors slid open, revealing a small underground lake, where there was a small wrought iron grate to the side of it, which had an ominous glow coming from inside. They managed to unloosen the bolts and removed the grate as Christian said "There is only one of us small enough to squeeze through that gap" as they all looked at Jeff who shook his head. "NO WAY! What if he's there? I'm not going through there on my own" "Jeff please, Wills could be through there" Matt begged his younger brother, Jeff sighed "ok Matty, I'll go. For Wills" as he lay on his stomach and crawled through the small hole and into the unknown, leaving the three men to pray for Willows and hoped that she was still alive.

15 minutes later, Jeff re-emerged from the hole, covered in dirt and a few cobwebs in his hair with a solemn look upon his face. "Wills wasn't there but I did find Rose and freed her" he said quietly as Matt slumped to the floor, his head in his hands. "We are never gonna find her are we?" he said quietly, his voice cracking with emotion. "Matt don't give up. You are so close to her" a female voice said, making all for men look up and turn around, where they were greeted by Emma, Rose, Gwen & Charlotte. "Thank you for setting us free and reuniting us with daddy" the twins said, stepping forward hand in hand before Emma spoke "You are so close to her Matt. You just need to go deeper underground. We will stay until you are all free, but beware of Victor" she added as Rose stepped forward and added "Thank you for finally freeing us. Please hurry, Willow is in a terrible way" before all four of them vanished. "Just how many levels does this place have?" Adam asked "told you it was huge" Jeff replied as Matt got to his feet "Adam, Christian, Jeff who wants to ring the girls and who wants to call the cops and ambulance?" he asked as Jeff asked "what about Wills? We wanna come with you" "I'm gonna go get Wills on my own" he replied as he turned his back on the three men and headed off in search of the young girl as he thought to himself _hang on Wills, I'm comin!_


	15. The End?

Chapter 15

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm really uncomfortable with leaving Matt down there on his own" Christian said as the three men made their way to the front of the large manor house "I know Chris, but it's what he wanted" Adam replied as he pulled out his cell and smiled at the image in front of him. "I'm going back" Jeff announced "I don't want Matt alone down there. You heard what the women had to say about Victor, he's dangerous. Besides, do all three of us need to make the phone calls?" "You guys go back. I'll make the calls and catch up with you" Adam said as Christian and Jeff turned and headed back to the creepy Roseville, towards Matt and Willow. Adam left the manor and dialled a very familiar number.

Back at Matt's house, Nevaeh and Jasmine were playing on the floor in the living area while Brooke, Trish and Amy were waiting for any kind of news on Willow. Amy was the most anxious, pacing back and forth, staring out the window "Ames, come sit down. You're making us nervous" Trish said quietly, not wanting to alert Nevaeh or Jasmine to the worried look on her face "I just wish I knew what was going on. Adam or Matt should have called by now" Amy replied, trying not to cry when her cell started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled "Hey Ads, you've been gone for hours. Please tell me you guys got Wills" she said, her voice desperate and cracking with emotion. Her bottom lip quivering as she listened to what Adam was saying on the other end of the line. "Adam please, you have to save her. I can't lose her again" she whispered, as Trish and Brooke looked on "yeah, I know I love you too" she added and hung up. "What's up Amy?" Brooke asked "Still not found her" Amy replied, close to tears as Trish got up and hugged her best friend "Matt will find Wills. He loves her, even though he won't admit it, he loves her. He won't let anything happen to Willow" she said quietly as Jasmine walked over to the red head and the blonde and asked "nana, can I have a drink?" as Amy and Trish smiled, as Amy picked her up and replied "of course you can sweetheart" before heading into the kitchen, followed quickly by Nevaeh, leaving Trish and Brooke worried not only for Willow but also for Amy.

Back at the manor, Matt was getting deeper in the many caves under Ravenhearst Manor. The path he was on was extremely narrow and there was a steep drop at either side. It was a long way down to the bottom. He could see a low, flickering light just over a narrow ridge, he was hoping that Willow was just over the ridge, and praying in his head that she was alive. He couldn't lose her, not now, not after everything they'd been through. He thought of all the happier times they had had together, he thought of the little girl they had created. _Why can I not stop thinking about her?_ Matt thought to himself, as he felt his heart skip a beat _maybe Jeff is right, maybe I am still in love with her. I know that I've never had the same intense feelings that I had with Wills with anyone else. But I don't think I can go back there, not just yet. I just need to find her, before _it's_ too late. _Matt suddenly stopped. He had heard footsteps behind him. He had to find a place to hide and quickly incase it was Victor. Matt hid behind a large rock and bit his lip to stop him from making any noise. A few minutes later, he saw two men rush past the rock where he was hiding and he let out a sigh of relief. "Guys I'm here. What are you doing back here? And where's Adam?" he asked, causing the two men to jump "Jesus Matt! You scared the shit outta me!" Jeff replied, playfully punching his older brother on his arm "sorry guys. I was deep in thought when I heard you behind me. I thought you might be him" Matt replied but before anyone could say anything else, Emma appeared before them "Guys, you have to hide quickly. Victor is coming" she warned them but before they could hide, they heard a gruff voice behind them say "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" "Willow. Where is she?" Matt replied, hoping that he didn't sound as scared as he was feeling inside. "Willow is mine. She belongs to me" Victor replied angrily. _Who are these men to break into my house and demand what belongs to me? _ He thought to himself. Matt and the others barely had a chance to respond before Victor lunged at Matt, attacking him with all his might. Matt's wrestling instincts took over immediately, he knew how to defend himself which took Victor by surprise. "GUYS. GO FIND WILLOW. NOW" Matt yelled as Victor took another swing at him "We aren't leaving you Matt. No way" Jeff replied, watching as the two men were edging ever nearer to the edge of the narrow path. "Christian, I'm getting worried that those two are gonna go over if there not careful" Jeff said, as they both glanced over at the two men fighting. Then just as Jeff predicted, the two men went down. Jeff and Christian rushed to the ledge and dropped to their knees. Matt was clinging onto the ledge "guys help me. I can't hold on much longer" he asked as Jeff and Christian took a hand each. As they pulled him to safety, Adam caught up with. They had a quick look for Victor and it didn't take them long to spot him. He was a few feet further down the ravine, just hanging there with a loose cord around his neck. There was no mistaking it, Victor Dalimar was dead.

Willow was in agony. It hurt her when she breathed; it drained her energy just to even open her eyes. She had given up hope of ever being found alive. She felt Emma's icy hand in hers and a tear roll down her cheek. "Don't cry child. Matt is so near" she heard Emma say, her voice soothing Willows deepest fears but she felt her that her time had run out. "Tell Matt I'm sorry and that I love him" she wheezed before taking what could be her last breath...


	16. Bring me to Life

Chapter 16

A few hours later, Amy knew something was wrong. She felt it in her gut. A stabbing pain in her chest made her eyes water. She hoped that Trish or Brooke wouldn't notice, but Brooke did. She walked over to Amy and put her arm around her "What's up?" she asked quietly giving Amy a hug. "Something is wrong. I don't know what but something is wrong. I can feel it in my gut" Amy replied holding back the tears as a cell started ringing in the distance. They heard Trish answer it before she rushed over to Amy and Brooke, a worried look on her face her face. "What's up Trish?" Amy asked, now worried about what Trish was about to say. "That was Christian. They have good news and bad news" Trish said, taking a deep breath as Brooke, getting impatient said "come on Trish spit it out" "Good news: They have Willow" Trish said as Amy put her hand over her mouth to try to stop her lips from shaking "what's the bad news?" Brooke asked quietly, with her arm still around Amy "Bad news: when they found her, she wasn't breathing"

"Oh God no" Amy whispered as she fell to the ground. She didn't remember falling or feel the tears roll down her cheeks "I have to see her. I need to be with her" Amy sobbed as Brooke and Trish helped her to her feet. "Matt is with her in the ambulance honey" Trish said "Adam will meet you at the hospital. Brooke and I will stay here with Nevaeh and Jasmine. Jeff and Christian are gonna come back here" as Amy nodded in agreement. Wiping away her tears she pulled Trish and Brooke into a tight group hug and whispered "thank you for being here"

"ROSE! I need you" Emma shouted, panic in her voice over Willow suddenly stopping breathing. She was trying to wake the young girl and get her to breathe again but was failing miserably. A few seconds later, Rose was by Emma's side, the same concerned look on her face. "Rose, go find Matthew. Tell him to come quickly" Emma said quietly as Rose vanished in front of her as she continued to try and awaken Willow, as she kept repeating "please wake up Willow"

Matt was slouched on the dirt covered ground trying to get his breath back from the fight with Victor. Jeff and Christian were on the ground with him whilst Adam stood above them. "Cops and ambulance are on their way" he was saying "Amy is an absolute mess. She was barely holding it together when I told her" but he never got to finish that sentence as Rose appeared before them, the same concerned look on her face from when she met Emma. "Matthew, you have to come quickly. It's Willow. She has stopped breathing" she blurted out "WHERE IS SHE?! Matt shouted as Rose pointed to the gap in the cave where the ominous flickering was coming from. He jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the light. "You have something in your pocket" Rose said to Jeff, who put his hand over his pocket, puzzled as to how she knew "Something you haven't shown Matthew." "What is it Jeff?" Adam asked as Jeff pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it and replied "it's the last diary entry. I haven't shown Matt it because of how it ends" and passed it to Christian and Adam, who read it with

**August 6 1895**

**Rose is packing my few belongings as I use what little strength I have remaining to record the events transpiring around us. Charles is out of the manor, for how long we know not so we must make haste!**

**We have come to the conclusion that Charles madness has fully consumed his mind. He moves about in an erratic fashion, speaking almost incomprehensible nonsense. **

**Rose believes those odd devices he builds on the doors to be locks. He wants to keep me with him forever!**

**I am so weak, but must break free. **

**Why would he...**

"And that is when he killed us. Emma first with a hatchet in the back" Rose said quietly, looking over the ledge where she spotted the hanging Victor "he electrocuted me in the beauty shop and he buried my two girls alive. Victor is now dead, it doesn't seem like much, but to me it's a sweet justice" "Rose I'm so sorry you had to endure that pain. I can't imagine what it's like to be separated from a child. Not knowing if they are alive or not. I don't think I could cope being away from Nevaeh" Adam said as Rose turned and smiled at him "thank you. You have freed and reunited us today. Go get Willow. Matt needs you"

Matt made his way towards the light at a rapid pace, his heart bursting through his chest. The journey to Willow seemed longer than ever, he was close but he felt like he was miles away. As he ran through the large crack in the cave wall, he had to stop and catch his breath. A thousand candles lit the small room, his heart sank when he saw Willow. It was like time had stopped as he stared at her. Gone was the vibrant red hair, replaced by a darker brown, her face sunken and bruised. Her already slim frame was skeletal, covered by a dress of satin and lace. Her wrists and ankles restrained "Willow?" Matt whispered, his eyes stinging with tears as Matt made his way over to her "Willow please wake up baby. I need you" he sobbed, releasing her ankles and wrists. "Matthew, please she is not breathing" Emma said, a hint of panic in her voice as the others joined them in the room. Matt held Willows lifeless form close to his chest, his tears falling onto her face as he tried desperately to revive her. "Please baby please wake up" he whispered kissing her, trying to get some air into her lungs, as the other three men watched on, their hearts breaking at the sight in front of them.

Matt had been trying to revive Willow for over five minutes and was losing hope of ever waking her. He lay her back down on the cold, metal table, prepared to say goodbye to her as he kissed her one last time. "Willow please baby, wake up. I love you" he whispered as he felt fresh tears form in his eyes and roll over his cheeks when he heard an extremely weak voice say "Matty?"

Willow was alive.


	17. RIP

Chapter 17

"Matty?" the weak voice said as Matt looked up at Willow "Wills? Oh my God! We thought we'd lost you" Matt exclaimed, dropping to his knees and taking her hand "I thought I'd lost you" "Matty, it hurts. It hurts so bad" Willow whimpered as she closed her eyes again. "Willow, don't close your eyes, come on, stay with me" Matt begged as Jeff, Christian and Adam looked on, all three of them close to tears. "Matt, you better get her out of here. Before Charles awakens" Emma said, as they heard a loud roaring noise coming from somewhere deep in the house. Matt picked Willow up, draped across his chest as the four men headed for the old lift. As soon as they got to the lift, Matt sat on the floor and lay Willow next to him, cradling her head "Come on Wills, wake up" he pleaded as Willows eyes began to flitter open. "Wills, stay with me now you hear" Matt whispered as Willow slowly nodded her head, her one hand holding her chest , the other trying to find Matt's "Matty, my chest hurts. I just want to sleep" she whispered as Matt grabbed her hand "it's ok Wills. You're gonna be fine" Matt whispered back as Willow closed her eyes once more. The only noise was coming from the lift as it slowly made its way up to the eerie Roseville.

A few floors below them, the real monster had awakened from his slumber. Considerably weaker than the night before, nothing more than a shadow of his former self. A spirit stuck in limbo, his strength drained. Charles wondered where his great, great grandson was. He never missed his awakening, and after all today was to be the special day. Today was the day he was supposed to be resurrected. Yet he stood, weakened, by the draining of his life source, the five girls who were now free. "VICTOR?" He bellowed hoping that his companion would come to his aid, explain why he was weaker, dying. "VICTOR? Where are you?" he yelled again "he's not coming Charles" a female voice said softly, as Emma and Rose appeared before him "he's left you here to rot" "Ah my sweets, my loves. You came to see me" Charles taunted as the two women smiled at him, "Oh no Charles, we came to watch you suffer just like we have. Starting with this: Victor is dead" Rose said as Charles replied "you LIE!" as he hurried past them to determine the truth. "We have to protect Matthew, Willow and the others" Emma said, panicking as Rose nodded in agreement.

Charles made his way up to the small ravine where Willow had been held captive. He was enraged; the bodies of his eldest captives had been released as Rose had said. _This was to be my finest hour, my total resurrection. My final piece must still be there! _He thought to himself and as he entered the small room he let out a yell of desperation "WHERE IS SHE?" "She has gone. Her family came and saved her" Gwen said teasingly as Charlotte added "and they also freed us so we can be reunited with father" _How could Victor let this happen? _ _And where is that boy? _ As he left the room, he saw that Rose was telling the truth, he saw Victor hanging in the gorge. That was the final straw for Charles. Despairing at the sight of his great, great grandson he swore to himself _they will NOT get out of here alive!_

The lift up seemed to take an eternity. Matt was still cradling Willows head, concerned that she could stop breathing again at any time. He also had a bad feeling that the day wasn't over yet, they had yet to encounter Charles and that worried him. "You ok Matt?" Christian asked, seeing the worried look on his friends face "not really Chris. Something's bothering me, all of this has been too easy. We never encountered Charles" he replied, looking at Willow whose breathing had become shallow "I'm worried about Wills. She is alot worse than what she's telling us" "Charles is awake" they heard Emma say behind them "he knows about Victor and he is out for revenge"

"I knew it was too easy" Matt said quietly, watching over Willow "he's never gonna stop hunting her is he?" "Charles is weak. He is motivated only by his own vanity and his lust for life, particularly his own" Emma said "There is a machine that he recovers in near to where you found Willow. All it requires is some slight tampering. We can hold him off for a while" "I can't leave her" Matt whispered "not when she's this vulnerable" "I'll go" Christian piped up as the others looked on, shocked. Matt stood up so he was face to face with Christian "Thanks Chris but there is absolutely no way I'm letting you go on your own" he replied "Matt you need to get Willow outta here. I'll go with Christian" Jeff added as the lift came to a grinding halt. Adam opened the doors as Matt scooped Willow into his arms as the lights started flickering above them. "Matt go, now!" Christian shouted as Jeff closed the lift doors behind them and they watched them slowly vanish. "Come on Matt, let's get outta here" Adam said, pulling on Matt's arm as Matt nodded, but as they headed for the gateway out of Roseville, a shadow blocked their way.

"You, you took my Victor. You took my life away" The shadow man said menacingly, never taking his red eyes off Willow "she was the key to my resurrection. My new life and you took her as well" "Willow belongs to no one" Matt snarled back at him "You have a fire in you. A fire that I haven't seen since Emma tried to fight me off all those decades ago" Charles snapped back as Willows breathing worsened. "Stay with us Wills" Matt whispered praying that Charles wouldn't hear him "ha ha she is weakening" Charles taunted "every second she stays in this house, she grows weaker and I get stronger" "Adam we need to get her out of here now" Matt whispered as Adam replied "she's getting worse isn't she?" "Charles, you do realise that every minute you keep us here, the more damage is being done to your chamber?" Matt remarked and as he and Adam tried to charge past him they were knocked back by him. "CHARLES! You will NOT hurt these people anymore" they heard Rose yell behind them as Charles vanished in front of them "Adam, take Willow and get her outta here. I'm gonna go get Jeff and Christian. Before Charles hurts them as well" Matt said, kissing Willows forehead as he jumped up and ran towards the lift leaving Adam alone with Willow.

Charles was furious._ How dare they come into my house and take what is rightfully mine? How dare they threaten my life_ he thought to himself as he stormed to his secret chamber, hoping to recover some of his strength as knocking back the two men had almost drained him, completely unaware that his chamber was being quietly sabotaged by Christian and Jeff. _If they want the girl then I must find another to take her place. _

"Woah what is this place?" Jeff asked as the two men entered Charles inner sanctum. "It's like something out of one of those cheesy "B" movies that Amy loves so much" "You don't need to tell me Jeff. Its uber creepy" Christian replied as the two men stared at the elaborately decorated room. In the middle of the room was the chamber in which Charles slept. It had numerous tubes attached to it and there was a dial in front of it with Emma, Rose, Gwen and Charlottes names etched above gauges which had arrows now pointed at zero. There was a fifth gauge, without a name which was hovering between zero and .5 full. Jeff and Christian knew that it was from the room where Willow was kept "Come on, let's smash this thing up" Jeff said, picking up a wrench from one of the benches and started attacking the chamber. 10 minutes later the chamber was smashed beyond repair, when Jeff and Christian heard an angry male voice behind them "what have you done to my device?" making them jump "you have doomed me to an eternity of pain" Charles continued to say angrily, moving towards Jeff and Christian, cornering them as they heard Emma whisper in their ears "go, we'll hold him off for as long as we can" a few seconds later they saw Matt creep into the room and knew that this was their moment. They pushed past Charles as Emma, Rose and the twins held him off. "Why Emma? Rose? Why do you hold me back? Did I not give you everything?" the three men heard Charles yelling behind them as they made their way to the lift, "where is Willow?" Jeff asked, concerned that Matt had left her "Adam has her. He's gonna go meet the cops and show them where the bodies are buried" Matt replied as the spirits of the four women greeted them at the top of the shaft. "Charles is gone. We are free" Rose said smiling "Thank you for all your help. If you hadn't been so kind then I dread to think about what could have happened" Matt replied "now it's our turn, go. Rest in Peace" "Thank you, all of you" Emma added "Matt, promise me that you will look after Willow" "I promise Emma. I'm never letting her go" Matt replied, smiling as the four women vanished, finally able to rest in peace.


	18. Reunited

Chapter 18

"Matty?" Willow whimpered, her eyes fluttering open as Adam lay her on the sofa in the large foyer "hey Wills, its Adam. Matt's gone to get Jeff and Chris" he replied, kneeling beside her "Adam, tell M... Tell Matt I'm sorry" as she stopped breathing for a second time. "Willow? Willow sweetheart wake up" Adam said, panicking "Matt and your mom will kill me if you don't wake up" he added in between giving her CPR "come on Wills. Don't give up now" after two minutes, Adam felt a weak pulse and shallow breathing. _How much more does she have to endure?_ He thought to himself as Matt, Jeff and Christian joined them. "Adam, what happened?" Matt yelled, running over to Willow "She stopped breathing again" Adam replied, moving out of Matt's way "I got her breathing again, but she's incredibly weak" Matt dropped to his knees and took Willows hand. "Jesus Wills, you're hands are like ice" he whispered as the others saw flashing lights in the distance. A few seconds later the paramedics and police came barging through the door, the paramedics brushing Matt out the way so they could get to Willow, the police talking to him but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying, he focus solely on Willow.

Adam walked up to them and answered the questions meant for Matt and Jeff and Christian offered to show them where the bodies had been kept hidden for centuries. "Adam, you go with Matt and Wills. Call Amy, tell her that you guys are on route to the hospital" Jeff said as he and Christian headed off towards the cellar, followed by 4 policemen. Adam watched as the paramedics carried Willow out, Matt walking by her side his hand holding hers. He followed them out as he took out his cell and called a familiar number. He was confused by the female voice on the other end as he said "Hey Trish, where's Ames? I could have sworn I dialled her number. OK we have good news and bad news. Good news: we got her. We got Willow back. Bad news: she wasn't breathing and have had to revive her twice. Matt is with her in the ambulance, I'm gonna go with him. Jeff and Christian are still here with the cops but as soon as they are done they will come to the house to be with you, Brooke and the girls. Tell Amy I'll meet her at the hospital" he added before hanging up before walking towards the cop car where he would be getting a lift to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Matt sat by Willows side, his hand in hers. He kept biting his lip to stop himself from crying. He hated seeing her like this. Oxygen mask on, tubes attached to every part of her body, "Wills, please hold on. We need you" Matt whispered, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. A few seconds later, there was a rapid beeping as Willows heart stopped for the fifth time in so many hours. Matt watched on, helpless as the paramedics revived her as they arrived at the hospital. The paramedics rushed Willow inside while the doctors made Matt wait in the visiting area. _Why won't they let me see her? _he thought to himself, hitting his head against the wall in frustration. "Matt? Where is she?" he heard a female say quietly behind him. Turning around he saw a tearful Amy stood in the doorway "and why won't they tell me what the hell is going on?" "Ames. Willow was so bad when we found her. She is skeletal, she wasn't breathing, and she had no pulse. She was technically dead five times before we got here" Matt replied as he hugged her. "Oh my God, I don't know what I'd do without her" Amy sobbed into Matt's chest "I know Ames. You remember what she was like after those seven months Eric held her captive? This is 100 times worse" Matt replied as they took a seat. Ten minutes later, Adam entered the room followed by two doctors who had solemn looks on their faces. "Miss Dumas, Mr Hardy I am Dr Davids and this is Dr Blanchard. Willow was in a bad way when you got here. She had a considerably weak pulse; her breathing was very shallow due to four broken ribs. She was lucky that none of them punctured her lungs. She also has a broken arm" Dr Davids said "Willow was extremely underweight. She also had visible bruising on her body" "How is she now? Can we see her?" Amy and Matt asked in unison "The police are with her, photographing her injuries and taking a sexual assault kit. She is stable but to we have had to put her into an induced coma. She has a tube down her throat to help her breathe" Dr Blanchard continued. The Drs agreed that they could see her, but only one at a time. Matt let Amy go in first, who immediately burst into tears at the sight of her daughter. "What did Wills do to deserve this Adam?" Matt asked "You are still in love with her, aren't you?" Adam replied, Matt nodded his head "I never stopped loving her" he replied "there's only one problem that I've never told anyone" "What's that?" Adam asked curiously, "I've kinda been seeing someone. It's been on and off for the last four months. She thinks it more serious than what it actually is" Matt replied "who is it?" Adam asked, his curiosity now peaked "it doesn't matter. I have to end it and focus on helping Wills recover and raising Jasmine. Don't say a word to Jeff, Trish or Amy" Matt said as Amy came out of the room, tears streaming down her face. "Take me home Adam. I just can't sit and watch my daughter be hooked up to all these machines. It's like looking at a stranger, I know its Willow but it's like she's not the same person" she sobbed "it's ok Ames. I'll take you home. As for Wills, she's gonna be fine." Adam replied putting him arms around her. "Are you gonna be ok Matt?" he asked, looking at the dark haired man who was just staring through the window at Willow "I'll be fine. You two go home, be with Nevaeh and I'll be back later for Jasmine. Stay at my place if you want, might make things easier having everyone in one place" he replied, heading into Willows room. _She looks so peaceful _he thought to himself as he took the seat next to her bed and took her hand.

"Hey Wills, I've missed you, Jas has missed you" he started saying, unsure if she could hear him or not "oh fuck it, we've all missed you. I always swore I'd find you one day, I just never expected it to be under these circumstances. Wills you have to wake up, your family needs you. Jasmine needs you. I need you" he continued as he felt a tear roll down his face as a nurse came into the room for Willows first two hourly check. "Oh sorry. I didn't realise anyone was in with her" the nurse said kindly, taking her pulse and checking her meds "Its fine. You are just doing your job" Matt replied, never taking his eyes off Willow "She seems to be doing just fine. I'll be back in two hours" the nurse said, closing the door behind her, leaving Matt and Willow alone again. Matt sat in silence, watching Willow sleeping praying in his head that she would wake up.

Willow eventually awoke from her coma, one week later. Matt was asleep in the chair next to her bed, his head resting on the mattress. She smiled when she saw him; she saw his hand in hers. Willow watched him sleeping as tears formed behind her eyes. She gently squeezed his hand to awaken him. Matt opened his eyes and turned his head towards the young girl, "Willow? Oh my gosh Wills, you're awake. Do you want the tube out?" he said with a huge smile spreading across his face as Willow nodded. Matt went to fetch Dr Blanchard who came rushing to take out her breathing tube. He asked Matt to wait outside while he examined her. While he impatiently waited, he called Amy and told her the latest news. Ten minutes later, Dr Blanchard left Willows room and allowed Matt back in. "hey Matt. What happened? Where am I?" she asked quietly "Where's Jasmine? Where is Victor?" "Wills, you gave us quite a shock. You've been in a coma for a week" he replied taking the seat and her hand "Jasmine is safe. She's at home with Trish, Jeff and Christian. Victor can't hurt you anymore" "Matt I'm so sorry. I fucked up again didn't I?" she sobbed as he put his arms around her "I don't care about that Wills. I'm just relieved that we've got you back after all this time" he replied "Matt I wanna know what happened to me. Will you tell me everything?" Willow whispered, but before Matt could answer the door burst open and a squealing of "mommy" echoed around the room as Jasmine entered the room. "Hey baby, I missed you" Willow said smiling as Matt lifted her onto the bed where she cuddled into Willow as Amy, Adam (with Nevaeh in his arms) Jeff and Trish stood in the doorway, looking on. The young Hardy family, finally reunited.

* * *

The story isnt quite over. Who is Matt seeing? Will he and Willow get back together? Watch out for the next chapter in their lives: HARDEN MY HEART


End file.
